1999
Events shoots dead her half-brother Liam Hammond]] *12th January - Kim and Steve Marchant's trial takes place. *19th January - Kim Marchant flees the village with her son to avoid being convicted for the horse theft. (Last appearance of Kim until 2018 and James until 2019) *20th January - Kim and Steve Marchant are found guilty on all charges. Steve is sentenced to 12 years in prison (Final appearance of the character). Seth Armstrong and his dog Charlie find an unconscious Chris Tate. *27th January - Will Cairns leaves the village. (Final appearance of the character). First appearance of Pete Collins. *28th January - Ned Glover moves to Ibiza with girlfriend Dawn Wilkins. *2nd February - Tricia Stokes and Mandy Dingle have a mud fight outside the Woolpack, which is broken up by Tricia's furious grandfather Alan Turner. * 4th February - Bernice Blackstock begins work as manager of the Woolpack. * 4th March - Roy Glover proposes to Kelly Windsor. *9th March - Belle Dingle's christening takes place. *10th March - First appearance of Sean Reynolds. Andy Hopwood goes missing. *11th March - The missing Andy Hopwood is found by Donna Windsor. *23rd March - Marlon Dingle's 25th birthday party is ruined when Scott Windsor reveals that he slept with Marlon's girlfriend Lyn Hutchinson. Marlon punches Scott in response. Paddy Kirk proposes to Mandy Dingle. Tate Haulage is broken into with Laura Johnstone inside. Kelly Windsor accepts Roy Glover's marriage proposal. *25th March - First appearance of Angie Reynolds. *1st April - Roy Glover and Kelly Windsor's engagement party takes place. *6th April - Paddy Kirk is told that his mother is very unwell. *23rd April - Graham Clark and Rachel Hughes attend a drugs talk at the school. During the course of the evening, Graham plants cannabis in Rachel's handbag, leading to her arrest. *27th April - Alan Turner suffers a heart attack while trying a defuse an argument between Graham Clark and Angie Reynolds. *4th May - Tricia Stokes is surprised when Bernice Blackstock's "boyfriend" Gavin turns out to be real. (First appearance of Gavin Ferris) *5th May - A mysterious girl named Emily arrives for an interview as Viv Windsor's shop assistant. (First appearance of Emily Wylie) *11th May - Graham Clark proposes to Rachel Hughes, but later she figures out Graham killed his previous wife and made it look like suicide. When she confronts him over this, Graham kills her by pushing her off a cliff. *12th May - Jack Sugden and Zak Dingle find Rachel Hughes' dead body when a search party for her is instigated. (Final appearance of Rachel Hughes) *18th May - Rachel Hughes' funeral takes place. *19th May - First appearance of Richie Carter. *20th May - Tricia Stokes locks Bernice Blackstock in The Woolpack cellar. *25th May - Roy Glover and Kelly Windsor's stag and hen nights take place. *27th May - Roy Glover and Kelly Windsor marry. Ned Glover returns to Ibiza afterwards. (Last appearance of Ned Glover until 2000) *16th June - Graham Clark attempts suicide. *17th June - First appearances of Marc and Ollie Reynolds. *23rd June - A 'Hollywood' theme night is held at the Woolpack. During the course of the evening, it is revealed that instead of a Marilyn Monroe lookalike, a Marilyn Monroe drag act was booked. Biff Fowler proposes to Kathy Glover, but she angrily rejects him. *6th July - The Emmerdale Summer Fair takes place. During the day, Tricia Stokes hitches Bernice Blackstock's beer tent to Jack Sugden's Land Rover, causing it to collapse on several villagers, Mandy Dingle is arrested for assaulting Stella Jones (unintentionally) and Angie Reynolds (intentionally), but on a happier note, Kathy Glover accepts Biff Fowler's proposal of marriage. *7th July - Mandy Dingle is sentenced to 3 months imprisonment for assault. *20th July - Butch Dingle confronts John Wylie over beating his daughter. When John drives off with Emily, Butch follows but John loses control of the car and crashes it. Butch rescues them just as the car explodes. *29th July - Alan Turner proposes to Stella Jones. *4th August - Kathy Glover shares a kiss with Graham Clark on the day before her wedding. *5th August - Biff Fowler jilts Kathy Glover at the altar following her kiss with Graham Clark, before leaving the village. (Last appearance of Biff Fowler until 2005 and last appearance of Caroline Bates) *18th August - Stella Jones gives Bernice Blackstock the money to buy The Woolpack before leaving the village. (Final appearance of Stella Jones) *31st August - Butch Dingle punches John Wylie when John goes to smack his daughter Emily. *8th September - Ollie Reynolds is electrocuted when disconnecting the electricity between the Dingles and the Reynolds' house. This also starts a fire. *14th September - Elsa Feldmann (now Chappell) returns to the village. (First appearance of the character since 1994). The tyres on Chris Tate's car are slashed. Scott Windsor crashes his car in order to claim on the insurance. *15th September - Chris Tate's office is ransacked and covered in graffiti and his cottage is turned over. * 17th September - Chris Tate is kidnapped by an unknown assailant. * 21st September - Kathy Glover visits her brother Nick Bates in prison to inform of Elsa's return. (First appearance of Nick Bates since 1996) * 22nd September - Chris Tate is officially declared a missing person. * 30th September - Final appearance of Nick Bates. * 7th October - Chris Tate's captor is revealed as his employee Liam Hammond. *11th October - Sean Reynolds is arrested on suspicion of handling counterfeit goods. *12th October - Paddy Kirk and Mandy Dingle's stag and hen nights take place. *13th October - Paddy Kirk and Mandy Dingle marry, but the police come looking for Mandy when Eric Pollard reports her for assault. *14th October - A fight breaks out at Paddy Kirk and Mandy Dingle's wedding party that results in the police arriving. Mandy gets arrested for assaulting Eric Pollard twice. * 19th October - Liam Hammond reveals that he is the illegitimate son of Chris' father Frank, thus making him Chris' long-lost half-brother. *3rd November - Kathy Glover says goodbye to her niece Alice Bates, who moves with her mother Elsa Feldmann to Australia. (Last appearance of Alice Bates and Elsa Feldmann until 2001) *4th November - Kelly Glover steals jewellery from the owner of the cottage she was staying at. *5th November - Roy Glover pleads guilty to theft and criminal damage to stop Kelly Glover going to prison for stealing jewellery. *8th November - Roy Glover is sentenced to 28 days youth custody. *10th November - Zoe Tate and Terry Woods track down Liam Hammond and are taken hostage. Roy Glover is beaten up by cellmate Jed Nixon in prison. *11th November - Liam Hammond kidnaps Zoe Tate and ties Terry Woods up in the cellar. Later, Zoe discovers Liam is her and Chris Tate's half brother. When Liam threatens to kill them both, Zoe fakes a fight with Chris and when Liam breaks up the fight, Zoe manages to grab the gun and shoots him dead. *23rd November - Roy Glover is released from prison. Bernice Blackstock's mother Diane arrives in the village, and immediately catches Alan Turner's eye. (First appearance of Diane Blackstock) *30th November - Liam Hammond's funeral takes place. *2nd December - Paddy Kirk's cousin Jason arrives out of the blue, having fallen out with his parents after revealing he's gay. (First appearance of Jason Kirk) *16th December - The Emmerdale Christmas Show takes place. *21st December - Bernice Blackstock and Tricia Stokes discover Gavin Ferris and Jason Kirk kissing. *25th December - Kathy Glover and Graham Clark kiss, even though Kathy has told him she doesn't love him. *30th December - Gavin Ferris leaves the village in shame following ostracisation from the villagers and a confrontation with vicar Ashley Thomas. (Final appearance of the character) Real life events *23rd March - Emmerdale's 2500th episode airs. *15th May - Kelvin Fletcher wins 'Best Dramatic Performance' and Claire King wins 'Best Exit' in The British Soap Awards. See also *Emmerdale in *Category: episodes External links *m auto;" ali at Wikipedia Category:1999